<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iTentacle by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139287">iTentacle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Monsterfucking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Tentacles, hyuckil are flatmates. maybe more? later?, i guess?, please take that tag seriously., there is a tentacle monster, this is purely self indulgent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil's just unwinding for the night when he gets an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/tentacle monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iTentacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags are there for a reason Please read at your own discretion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil yawns, stretching his arms over his head and leaning back against his pillows. He pokes through sns for a while, trying to push away the sleepiness that plagues him. It’s not even 10 pm on a Tuesday. He’s mostly just bored. </p>
<p>He glances over his shoulder, checking that the door to his room is locked. He’s pretty sure none of his flatmates will bother him for the evening though. He slides down in bed, holding his iPad on his tummy. He lets the page load, squirming against the mattress a bit at the heat pooling in his stomach.</p>
<p>He stifles a yawn, scrolling through the newest videos, sighing when he notices that not much has been added. He goes back to the beginning, watching the little preview boxes. He raises an eyebrow at the preview of the longest video. There are boobs, big boobs, and some squirming purple…thing. He shrugs, tapping the video anyway, pausing it until it loads enough that he can watch. He yawns again, jaw popping as he puts his headphones on and hits play.</p>
<p>Taei’s eyes widen. The video doesn’t waste any time cutting to the action, the woman’s prim and proper outfit disappearing almost immediately as the giant purple thing rips it away, trapping her with squirming tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs. Okay, yeah it’s a little weird, he thinks, but then there are boobs bouncing around on the screen and boobs are great. He pushes the heel of his free hand against the front of his shorts, groaning softly, eyes slipping closed as he focuses on the sounds pouring into his ears.</p>
<p>His eyes fly open when he feels his iPad shake in his grip. He has his headphones on so the speakers shouldn’t be active.  He frowns, noticing that the boobs are gone, and the video is completely silent. It almost seems as if the purple thing is squirming its way out of the frame of the video. He can see the tentacles curling along the video control bar at the bottom of the screen for a moment before it ripples and a thick tentacle flops out onto his belly.</p>
<p>He squeaks, tossing his iPad to the end of his bed and jumping to his feet as more of the things push their way out of the screen. He gives up trying to stop the things from coming out of the device and yanks his headphones out as he scrambles for the door. He yells, the sound high-pitched, as one of the tentacles shoots out, wrapping around his waist, lifting him easily and pulling him back across the room.</p>
<p>He wriggles frantically, hands pushing at the slimy thing until smaller, but equally strong tendrils come up to wrap around his wrists pulling them away. “No,” he whimpers, tugging at the tentacles holding his arms outstretched. He kicks his legs furiously as more of the appendages worm their way out into the room. His toes are barely skimming the floor and there’s a tentacle sliding up his back, tracing the line of his spine before it wraps around his throat, another wrapping around his forehead under his sweaty bangs, yanking his head back.</p>
<p>“DONGHY—mmmpphh!” Taeil’s eyes go wide as he starts to scream for help again when one of the things pushes past his lips, muffling the sounds. He squirms, feeling sweat beginning to slick his skin, the tentacles tightening their grip on him, lifting him higher. He bites down on the one in his mouth and feels the others shudder in response. He shakes his head when he feels more of them snaking up his legs before they push under the waistband of his shorts, slipping them off his hips, down his legs.</p>
<p>He can feel tears sliding down over his cheeks when the tentacles wrap around his thighs and ankles, pulling his legs up and open until he’s spread out, his lower body obscenely on display. He’s still hard from earlier and the creature seems to take a great interest in this fact. He writhes when several thin tentacles slide around his hips, seeking out his cock. The sound he makes is muffled by the tentacle in his mouth sliding deeper, nearly gagging him.</p>
<p>A few tentacles layer themselves against the base of his cock, wriggling, and weaving around one another before squeezing at him rhythmically, stroking up toward the head where a lone thin tendril is wrapped, the tip of it rubbing into his slit. Taeil shudders, trying his best to fight against the sensations wracking his body, but, god, it feels good. He can’t deny that at all, especially not when more of them wrap around his balls, contracting sinfully around him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the tentacles around him stop moving, pulling tight. He wriggles and looks down at his body. The ones around his cock look like some sort of woven cage stretching from base to tip, the only one moving is the one pressing and teasing at the tip of him.  He cries out at a soft touch sliding up between the cheeks of his ass. He tenses, trying to squirm away when the first one pushes into him.</p>
<p>It’s uncomfortable but not painful, the tentacles slippery, wet as they pull his ass open, stretching him. He’s sobbing openly when he sees a thicker tentacle separating from the pack of them emerging from his computer. It moves closer and the ones inside him are squirming vigorously, touching him in places that make him scream.</p>
<p>Just as suddenly as they slid into him, the tentacles are gone, sliding up his body, teasing at his nipples as they wrap around his torso, holding him still. The thickest tentacle slides against the curve of his ass and he bites at the thing in his mouth, trying to scream, but it only slides deeper, into his throat. His eyes bulge for a second before he breathes frantically through his nose.</p>
<p>He fights against the things holding him down but it’s useless. He shivers, tears streaming down his face as the creature pushes into him, stretching him wide. It’s wriggling, pulsing and so fucking deep. The tentacles around his thighs pull tight, digging into his skin and keeping him spread out, open to anything this creature wants.</p>
<p>The tentacles in his ass and his mouth are in perfect sync, fucking him from both ends. The one in his ass pushes deep, prodding his prostate relentlessly. He’s nearly forgotten about the one at the tip of his cock until it pushes inside the slit the tiniest bit and he screams at the feel of it. The tendrils wrapped around his cock start to pulse around him, squeezing almost unbearably tight before releasing. He can’t deny how good it feels to have his whole body stimulated at once like this. He sobs weakly around the thick appendage in his mouth, his whole body clenching in anticipation, heat coiling in his belly. </p>
<p>Then it stops.</p>
<p>Taeil struggles frantically when the thick tentacle in his ass pulls back until only the tip is left inside him, the ones around his cock pulling tight at the base, stopping him from coming. God, he wants to come so badly, needs to come.  He tries to arch, whining around the thing in his mouth, trying to entice it into fucking him again, to make him come.</p>
<p>The creature seems to understand and starts moving again, slow and steady, not as fast and frantic, taking its sweet time pushing into him again. </p>
<p>Taeil moans, giving in to the sensations and the tentacles around him shiver for a moment before the touches all over his body are gently, softly working him back to the edge of orgasm. </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how long the cycle repeats. He just knows how exhausted he is by the time his whole body feels blown apart by him coming, ass stuffed full of wriggling slick tentacles and his cock squeezed exquisitely by the cage of tiny tendrils wrapped around him.</p>
<p>Taeil doesn’t remember anything after that.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Taeil wakes up feeling well rested, his iPad on the bed beside him, his bedside lamp still on. He pulls an oversize shirt over his head, not giving a single thought to what he watched as he fell asleep.</p>
<p>Not until he walks into the kitchen and rummages the fridge with his eyes half-open, and then turns to see Donghyuck staring at him with wide eyes, his spoon halfway to his mouth.</p>
<p>Taeil just raises an eyebrow in question as he stabs the straw into his juice box. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Donghyuck says, concern in his voice as he drops his spoon back into his cereal.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Taeil moves to the trash can. “Why are you…” </p>
<p>Taeil trails off as he looks down to toss the straw wrapper and sees the crisscrossing red lines over his thighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The tentacle monster was nice enough to put Taeil's shorts back on his person before it left at least?</p>
<p>There could possibly be another one or two pieces to this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>